<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金枪】発❤️情中の彼女とセックスした by AkaharaRinko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105527">【金枪】発❤️情中の彼女とセックスした</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko'>AkaharaRinko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 性转, 猫娘 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金枪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金枪】発❤️情中の彼女とセックスした</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喵嗷——”<br/>最近迪卢木多不知道为什么常常半夜三更地大吵大闹，惹得本来睡眠就不太足的吉尔伽美什很是苦恼。<br/>“迪卢木多你最近怎么了？”吃过晚饭后看电视的时候，他问趴在大腿上的猫。<br/>“喵。”不知道。猫咪继续眯着金色的眼睛，呼噜呼噜地呼吸着。<br/>“晚上这么吵我很困扰啊，你看，我要是不能好好休息好好工作，哪里有吞拿鱼给你吃？”主人开始絮絮叨叨地说教，猫咪一如既往地趴着不动，连主人使劲地揉乱它的毛也不理。<br/>“怎么这么不乖！”他捋了一下它的尾巴，不料打开了什么开关，猫咪的尾巴立刻竖了起来，同时嘴里还发出“喵嗷”的叫声。<br/>“抱歉，你不喜欢被摸尾巴吗？”他继续抚摸着猫咪柔软的毛。猫咪的后脚蹬着沙发，尾巴翘成不平常的弯度，还打着颤。<br/>“怎么了？”看着自家猫咪异常的表现，吉尔伽美什甚至怀疑它是不是在自己上班时偷吃了什么东西，但是很明显家里没有种猫薄荷。<br/>“喵～”一声急切的呼唤。<br/>“啊真是搞不懂你在说什么，变成人形吧。”他抄起猫咪朝卧室走去，放下它后在衣柜里找了件衬衫丢在床上，当然，还有蕾丝边的系带胖次——嗯，能每天给女朋友挑胖次就是这么爽的一件事。<br/>“换好了叫我。”他关上门，有时他也挺想知道猫咪是如何变成人的，不过总是会被拒绝。理由是这是秘密。<br/>“吉尔……?”卧室里传来她的声音。<br/>他开门走进去，她已经坐在床上，穿着他的白色衬衫，一头浓密的黑发披在背后，只是垂着脸没有看他。<br/>“最近有不舒服吗？”他问。<br/>“没有……”她往远离他的那一边床头挪了几公分。<br/>“我感觉你好像在躲我？”<br/>“没有什么。”她的头低得更低。<br/>“看我，”他捧起她的脸，只见两片红云浮在白皙的肌肤上，一双琥珀眸子倒是水亮水亮的，“跟我说实话，宝贝。”<br/>“呃……我在想，你最近能不能少点摸我。”她努力过偏移视线，可都被他阻止了。<br/>“为什么？”他的手指沿着优美的脖颈一直下滑到锁骨，手臂，纤细的腰，所触之处惹得她一阵轻颤，“你明明很喜欢我摸你的，像这样。”他的手绕到后腰，抚摸着脊椎。<br/>“别……”她的尾巴受了什么刺激似的逃开了他的手。<br/>“到底是怎么了？主人很困惑啊。”他靠近她，炽热的气息扑在耳根。<br/>“就、就是那个……让我自己处理就好……呀、都说了别摸！”不顾猫咪的抗议，主人的手在她的身上游走，她躲闪不及。<br/>“难道说是，发情期？”他笑着问，手非常不正经地抚上了她的乳房。<br/>“嗯，很麻烦……我会想办法解决的。”她抵着他的肩，却因为胸部被亵玩而发出细碎的呻吟。<br/>“重要的事情怎么可以不告诉主人，主人来帮你解决。”他将她按倒，吻了她的唇，顺便在锁骨处也留下湿痕，“我以前都没发现，原来你穿白衬衫这么好看，能隔着衣料隐隐约约看到乳'头，又色'情又可爱。”<br/>“不要……”她虽然这么说着，身体却战胜不了极速分泌的荷尔蒙，只是被抚摸着身体就已经感到头脑发热。<br/>他隔着她的衬衫揉捏着乳'房，不疾不徐地在她耳边说些有的没的情话，时而轻轻啃咬耳垂。<br/>衬衫已经被她挺立的乳'头顶起尖角，他含住一边，唾液浸湿了单薄的布料，贴合着她的形状。他转而攻向腰侧，将纽扣从下至上慢慢解开，唇舌沿着白色的境界线上移。<br/>“喵呜……”她可怜地叫唤，一条腿蹭上了他。他将她整个抱起，跨坐在自己腰上，深深地吻她的唇，邀请她伸出舌头跳上一曲舌尖的三步舞曲，同时手沿着内裤边缘潜入，抚摸臀'部。<br/>因为尾巴的关系，她的内'裤总是刚好卡在耻'骨，稍微留意一下可以从微妙的三角形里看见臀'缝。明显内'裤并没有预留手指的位置，略微的压迫感反而更撩拨起她的情'欲，她用胸部磨蹭着他的胸膛，已经被舔湿爱'抚过的乳'头产生了酥酥麻麻的快'感。<br/>“很舒服吗？已经湿了。”他坏心眼地问她，不顾她满面绯红香汗淋漓，抓住她敏感的尾巴将她翻了个身，“动物都是这样做的吧？就这样进去好吗？”<br/>他没有得到回答，只是看得见她不断把臀部向上翘，明显是求'欢的动作。<br/>“真可爱，我的小猫咪。”他俯下身去，撩开长发吻她的后颈，时不时啃咬，就像动物交'配一样。<br/>她颤抖得更厉害，呻'吟越叫越大声，他庆幸房子隔音做得很好，不然他可不想跟别人分享哪怕是一分贝她的娇'喘。</p><p>他插入的时候她僵了一僵，他轻轻咬住后颈的皮肤让她不要乱动，挺身深入。她的内壁温暖紧致，吸着他的性器向里推进。<br/>他把手指塞到她的嘴里让她咬，尖尖的小虎牙咬着他的手指，她不忍心狠咬下去，只是留了些红痕。<br/>身后的抽插频率越来越快，发出噗滋噗滋的淫靡水声，交合处的体液溅得尾巴根部也湿答答的，他抓住那条不听话的尾巴，进出着肉穴，粉色的嫩肉来不及吞下肉棒就被翻出。<br/>“喵、啊……主人……”小猫咪意乱情迷地喊着，口腔内被他搅弄得乱七八糟，唾液来不及咽下顺着嘴角流下，沾得下颌一片湿润。<br/>“主人在这里，”他扶着她让她侧躺下，自己从后面环抱她，体位的转换给几近高潮的她很大刺激，小穴不断地缩紧，“要给主人生好多小猫咪哦。”<br/>“嗯、主人的小宝宝……呀！”她的呼吸变得混乱急促，嘴里不知道说着什么。<br/>他用力抽插几下，甬道里的体液一波一波挤出，她高叫着达到了高潮。蜜穴含着他的性器，将白色的浊液吸入深处，他抽出时还附带了“啵”的奇妙效果音。<br/>“呼……”她累得瘫在床上喘气，身上各部分都沾了自己或是对方的液体，他凑过去亲吻她的腰，色气地沿着背部的线条舔舐。<br/>“……嗯、哈啊。”她自己将手指插进了性事后还很松软的小穴，抠弄着汁液，让它们流出。<br/>“什么啊——不是说好了要生小宝宝吗？”他抓住她的手。<br/>“啊、那个……”她红着脸用另一只手拨开了尾巴，“还想再要一次……一次的话……还不能排卵……什么的……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>